Vol. 1 Chapters 5 and 6
Chapter 5 summary: - Victor creates the creature, and is appalled by its appearance. - he leaves it and goes to sleep, where he has a nightmare about his dead mother. - He then runs away from the creature and is too frightened to face his creation, where he runs into Henry Clerval. - Victor becomes extremely ill for some months, while in the care of Clerval. When he wakes up Clerval hands him a letter from Elizabeth. KEY QUOTATIONS: Page 58 - "My candle was nearly burnt out" = symbolises that Victor could be see a s light and the fact that it is about to go out, foreshadows doom and danger. darkness also insinuates death, builds supemsee and insinuates a climactic event (the creation of the monster.) page 58 - "how can I decribee my emotions at this catastophee, or how delineate the wretch whom with such infinite pains and care I had endeavoured to form." = this shows that his initial reaction is directed to his appearance which could question his scientific obsession as his shallow nature seems more evident than his scientific one. Just because he is ugly he is seen as wrong, this highlights the prejudice that is formed if someone is seen to be different - "catastrophe". No responsability is evident for the creatures making. Narrative voice: it is highly significant that this chapter is narrated by Victor as in chapter 5 the creature is made therefore it is important to recognise the creature is described through Victors perspective. His views could therefore be distorted by his shallow nature. He gives the creature animalistic features and takes no responsability for his actions. Chapter 6 Summary: - Victor reads Elizabeths letter. - she explains how the family is doing. - many sexist views are shown throughout the letter. - victors respons is that he is extremely delighted to hear from Elizabeth, and many think that he has forgotten about the creature entirely. - His health is soon restored. KEY QUOTATIONS: page 65 "Get well and return to us" = highlights that Elizabeth is needy and dependant upon Vicotr and man in general. Shows that male figures are in charge and that they have dominance over women. Mirrors walronss sister as they are both portrayed as worried characters and are presented as weak and lonely. This insinuates that in order for a woman to be happy and comforted, she needs a man in her life. page 66 "Justine you may remeberr was a great favour of yours; ... One glance from Justine could dissipate it." Hints that Elizabeth is jealous and potentially jealous of Victor and Justine . Again highlights victors shallow, judgemental behaviour. Liking someone seems to directly correlate with the appearance of a person (woman or creature) Narrative Voices Chapter 6 is partly narrated through Elizabeth as Victor reads her letter written from her perspective however it is still read by Victor. This implies that even when women did have a voice in this novel, their intentions and words are dominated and looked upon by me . Structure of both chapters: it is interesting that the chapters of the creature being created and the letter from Elizabeth are in sequence too each other in the novel as one could argue that physically the creature and Elizabeth contrast each other due to the fact that the Creature is illustrated by Victor as terrifying and ugly whereas Elizabeth is presented as beautiful and a delight. However some may argue that Shelley is insinuating that the creature and Elizabeth are more similar than initially perceive. They are both illustrated as weak, vulnerable characters and are both victims of prejudice within society. Adam and Eve = Eve was created by Adams rib and the creature was created by other human parts which draw parallels between the creature and women. Both Elizabeth and the creature are seen as Victors property. Context Role of Women ~ in Chapter 6 Elizabeth is seen to be extremely dependant on man as she begs Victor to return to her. this is also shown through the fact that she is perceived as needy, jealous and desperate. She is also seen as shallow as she discusses Justine primarily by her looks. The Enlightenment ~ In chapter5 Shelley may be insinuating that along with science comes harsh consequences and therefore responsibility and caution must come with discovery. She also may be discouraging the link between science and religion as her view could be that the creation of living beings should be left with God. THEMES: In chapter 5, the gothic genre is highlighted when the creature is made. Shelley initially does this by using pathetic fallacy: "Dreary night of November". This miserable, dark and gloomy weather could mirror the mood and foreshadow darkness and disaster.